The Black Snow Re-Upload
by Atesazuya
Summary: What actually Atsuya wants from his brother? He still doesn't want to leave his brother, and he become more worse than before, he is hurting his own friends using Shirou's body. Araya Konko call the former Inazuma Japan for help. Why is Atsuya becomes violence? What are going to happen to Fubuki Shirou? Can Inazuma Japan save him? [Re-upload all chapters with a better grammar]
1. Chapter 1 It's Begun!

Chapter 1 : It's Begun!

**_What does Atsuya actually want from his brother? He still doesn't want to leave his brother, and he becomes worse than before; he is hurting his own friends using Shirou's body. Araya Konko calls the former Inazuma Japan for help. Why is Atsuya becoming violent? What is going to happen to Fubuki Shirou? Can Inazuma Japan save him?_**

* * *

As we all know, Fubuki Shirou was freed from Fubuki Atsuya, his younger twin brother. It was when Raimon was having their last fight with Aliea Gakuen's team, The Genesis. Fubuki Atsuya leaves his brother after Shirou knows the real meaning of "Perfect". Fubuki Shirou plays soccer happily and becomes one of the candidates for Inazuma Japan that will be participating in the FFI. Inazuma Japan won, led by Endou Mamoru; they were taking the picture together. A month later, Endou Mamoru calls the whole Inazuma Japan team for a friendly match at Raimon's new field stadium.

A day before the match, every player had gathered at Raimon's school hall.

Sakuma and Fudou are wearing their Teikoku uniform, walking to Endou, Kidou and Gouenji. Sakuma is waving his hand to Kidou.

Sakuma : Yo, Kidou. It's been a while.

Fudou : Yo.

Kidou : Sakuma! Fudou! Yeah, it's been a while. Are you ready for tomorrow?

Fudou : We have been waiting for this day. Let's settle it tomorrow, Kidou.

Sakuma : Are you still talking about that, Fudou? I know you guys are betting about that BIG PENGUIN PLUSHIE.

Gouenji : Penguin?

Kidou : Oi, Sakuma! Don't tell them!

Sakuma : Oops, its slipped. *smile*

Endou : HAHAHAHA! Geez, Kidou. Was it that blue and white penguin plushie that was sold to Sakuma that day?

Kidou : Endou! Don't laugh!

Endou : Sorry, sorry..

Endou's still laughing and Kidou's still angry with it when there are two boys walking to them. One is with red hair with a horn at both sides and the other one, green swirl hair. They are Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Hiroto : Yo, Endou-kun. Is there something that happened here?

Hiroto comes with a pure smile to Endou who's wiping his tears because of so much laughing.

Endou : Hiroto! Midorikawa! It's good that you came here. Kidou is betting about–

Kidou : Endou! It's enough.

When Endou was going to tell them about the penguins, Kidou goes in front of Endou and closes his former captain's mouth with his own red cape.

Endou : Uhhuuuffufffu...

Gouenji : Stop it, you two.

Midorikawa : Hehe, it's what they say, 'Our Enemy is Our Best Friend'.

Midorikawa smiles and crosses his hands at his back.

"Gouenji-san!" It's a familiar voice, always calling Gouenji back then when they were in Liocott Island for the FFI. Gouenji sees a person running to him: Toramaru Utsunomiya.

Gouenji : Toramaru!

Toramaru : It's been a while, Gouenji-san. *bow*

Gouenji : Yeah, it's good to see you with such spirit.

Toramaru : It's not just me here. Look!

Toramaru points to the other players that have played in the FFI: Tsunami, Hijikata, Tachimukai, Kogure and Tobitaka.

Tobikata : It's been a while, captain.

Tsunami : Endou! Come to Okinawa next time.

Hijikata : Yeah! Come to Okinawa, I'll treat you something special next time!

Tachimukai : E-Endou-san!

Kogure : Ushishishi….

Endou looks at everyone around him, and he makes a big smile.

Endou : Everyone.. Thanks for coming!

He bows. The former players smile at him.

"Woah. Looks like everyone's already here."

" Owaaaahhh!"

"They are here, aren't they?"

"Oh yeah! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Endou turns his head and sees Kazemaru, Someoka, Kurimatsu, and Kabeyama coming inside the hall.

Endou : Kazemaru!

Kurimatsu : Sorry, we're late, Captain. We were waiting for Kabeyama to come out of the toilet.

Someoka : Geez… You're always making us late, Kabeyama.

Kabeyama : Sorry.

Endou : Oh, a-ah. It's okay.

Kazemaru looks around, and he notices someone is missing here. He talks to Endou.

Kazemaru : Endou, don't you feel that someone is missing here?

Endou turns his head to Kazemaru's curious face.

Endou : Missing?

Endou looks at his FFI teammates, and then he realizes something.

Endou : Fubuki is not here!

They are shocked; they look at one another. Fubuki is not here.

Gouenji : Hmm.. You're right. Why isn't he here yet? Hokkaido is quite far, you know.

Hiroto : Maybe he will come late. Just wait for him a little while longer, Endou-kun.

Endou nods.

But Hiroto becomes more curious. He knows that Fubuki is not the type who comes late. He remembers when they were called for representative match for FFI, and he was one of the earliest players from afar that came to Raimon's hall.

_Tsunagariiyoo, Hirogariiyo, Riiyo!~~~~~_

Endou's phone is ringing. Everyone just watches him pick up his phone. Then, it seems that he's smiling. Endou show his phone to everyone, and they look at his phone.

It's Fubuki!

"Hello , Endou Mamoru is here. Where are you, Fubuki? We're waiting for you." Says Endou. After a while, there is no response except a breathing noise.

" Hello…Fubuki?" Endou ask him but there is no answer. The FFI players were looking at one another. Then, someone talks. _"E-Endou-kun..."_

It's not Fubuki's voice. Who is the one with that soft and trembling voice?

"Who is there?" Endou ask again, with a serious mode. _"I am A-Araya Konko, one of Fubuki's teammates."_

"Araya? What's wrong? Where is Fubuki?" He asks Konko. He remembers her when they came to Hakuren Jr. High to make Fubuki their teammate to defeat Aliea Gakuen. Araya Konko is one of Fubuki's girl teammates. She is small, and has brown, short hair and wears a haystack-like hat. With the trembling voice, she answers:

"_Help. Fubuki-kun needs help. Please, w-we beg you."_ Konko requests help from Endou. Tears come from her eyes.

"What? What happened to Fubuki, Araya? Was he hurt?" The whole team is just listening; they are in a shocked state.

_"I-In these few weeks, he's been acting strange. H-He becomes more violent to us, his own teammates. When we play soccer, he hurts us. Its looks like his old personality is coming back. And sometimes we could hear him talk, scream, and shaking alone. And now, he...he is hurting Kitami Ryuu-kun and we had to tie him in his own room. Please come and help us, Endou-kun. Please!"_ Says Konko.

Kidou takes Endou's phone and asks Konko, "Araya, do you mean that Atsuya is coming back?"

Endou looks at Kidou, serious. " Ki-Kidou…"

_"M-Maybe; we can't tell if he is back or not. He is acting strange; the old Atsuya-kun and Fubuki-kun would not do that to us. We don't know."_

Now, it's Kidou who looks at Endou, "Endou, we need to postpone our match, and go to Hakuren as fast as we can. It's a serious matter." Endou nodded.

"Araya, we will go to Hokkaido as fast as we can. So wait for us, okay?" Asks Kidou. Konko smiles, _"Yes, we will wait."_

They end their talk.

Endou turns to his FFI teammates and bows, "Sorry everyone. I need to cancel our match tomorrow and reschedule it another day."

Kazemaru comes to Endou and pats his shoulder. "Never mind that, Endou. What's important is what happened to Fubuki. We need to go Hakuren now, right?"

Endou turns his head up. Kazemaru is right; they need to go to Fubuki right now, as fast as they can. He wants everyone to give their support to Fubuki because he knows that having two persons controlling one body is really hard, but Fubuki bears it on his own.

"Everyone, will you join me to Hakuren Junior High and help Fubuki?" Endou asks all players. They are looking at each other. Tsunami smiles. "Of course, Endou! He is our friend too; we will always be there for him."

All of them smile, nod and look at Endou.

"Unn... Arigatou, everyone." Endou bows and then he heads up. "Let's go, everyone! To HOKKAIDO!"

They raise their hands up, "YEAH!"

* * *

_**Chapter 2 Preview :**_

_**What?! Someoka, Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, Tobitaka, Hijikata, Tachimukai, Kogure, Toramaru, the managers, and Coach Kudou won't be going? The drastic choice from Endou, Kidou and Coach Kudou: they will go to Hokkaido with Furukabu-san using the Inazuma Caravan with one new player. Everyone knows him, and he will be together with Inazuma Japan to take back the Fubuki that they know. Who is he? Wait for chapter 2.**_

Atesazuya : I'M REUPLOAD BACK WITH A BETTER GRAMMAR! Thanks ANIMA17, my beta partner!


	2. Chapter 2 Let's Go To Hokkaido

Chapter 2 : Let's Go To Hokkaido!

_Araya Konko called Inazuma Japan for help. Endou agreed and will go to Hokkaido this evening. After Endou and Kidou's discussion with Coach Kudou, they will take the drastic choice. What's more, a new player will join them to retrieve Fubuki back to his self._

* * *

_**One of the rooms in the Hakuren Jr. High**_

_Crackk!_

The room's door is opened. It's Araya Konko and Kitami Ryuu. Ryuu is Fubuki's teammate; he has dark blue hair and wears a grey scarf around his neck. They are walking inside that dark room, with only a bit of light from behind the curtain to make the room kind of shady. There is someone, both arms and legs tied, at the corner of the room. His grey hair becomes darker in that dark room, and he is looking down at the floor. He is panting. Konko and Ryuu come to him.

"Fubuki-kun, Endou-kun and Inazuma Japan will comes here soon, so please hold on, Fubuki-kun." Says Konko as her tears roll down to her cheek. Ryuu hugs Konko so that she becomes more comfortable. Then, he looks at Fubuki.

"Fubuki-kun, I know that you never intended to hurt me. I forgive you. We will try our best to make you come back to your old self." Says Ryuu. "R-Ryuu-kun... Hah…hah...hanh..." Fubuki calls Ryuu, and Ryuu is looking at him. Fubuki's face is full of sweat and he is panting as if there is something hurtful stabbing him, inside. He is smiling at Ryuu.

"R-Ryuu-kun, thanks for forgiving me. I just can't— _Arrgghhh!_" Fubuki is moaning painfully. Ryuu and Konko hold both of his shoulders.

"Fubuki-kun!" They are really worried; something inside him just wants to burst out.

"Don't you dare to take my body again! Not in front of Konko-chan and Ryuu-kun! Arrgghhhh!"

A dark, snow aura comes from him, and Fubuki pushes Ryuu and Araya back. His eyes become light blue and they are glowing.

_ARGHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

_**Raimon's field ground**_

Furukabu-san walks out from the Inazuma Caravan. "Okay, all ready?" He looks at Inazuma Japan. Endou turns his head up. "Yeah, everyone let's go!"

All nod.

Someoka walks to Endou, "Endou, are you sure that Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, Tobitaka, Tachimukai, Hijikata, Toramaru, Kogure and I will not be going? What are you thinking, Endou? Fubuki needs me and all of us." Someoka points at himself and the others. Endou looks at Someoka's eyes; he really doesn't agree with Endou. He puts his hand on Someoka's shoulder.

"I know, Someoka. This is why I choose you to stay here. Look at our soccer club."Endou looks at his old clubroom and Someoka looks at it too.

"Before, it was just us, the only members there. But now, everyone wants to be a part of us. You're the only Inazuma Japan member from Raimon who can continue my spirit while I am away. Members in the club were really awaiting tomorrow's match. I want you to have a match with a part of Inazuma Japan's members and old Raimon's members." Says Endou.

Someoka finally understands why he needs to be there. He looks at Max and Handa.

"Someoka. Lead us the way." Says Handa.

"Yeah, Captain!" Max cheers him.

Someoka's face becomes red and he looks away. "I-I'm not captain. The only captain is Endou!"

"Then, we won't be going as well?" Asks Natsumi to Endou. Endou is looking at Natsumi and then, he is looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Natsumi. The managers will not be going. This is for Raimon's sake." Endou holds Natsumi's shoulder and faces her. Natsumi's face becomes even redder.

"Please, I beg you. Please take care of Raimon until I come back!" Says Endou. Natsumi smiles and she whispers, "Idiot…" Endou looks her with a confused face. "Huh?"

"Of course I will; you don't need to ask me. But, whatever you guys do, just take care of yourself and don't get hurt. Pretend that you hear those things as the orders from the chairman!" Natsumi, with her red face, points her finger to the players.

"Okay!"

Kazemaru and Hiroto come to Endou's back. "Endou…" Says Kazemaru. Endou looks at them.

"So, we will go there with ten people?" Asks Kazemaru. Endou smiles and he says, "No. Not ten. It's eleven."

Kazemaru and Hiroto are shocked.

"What do you mean Endou-kun? With you, me, Kazemaru-kun, Midorikawa-kun, Gouenji-kun, Kidou-kun, Tsunami-kun, Fudou-kun and Sakuma-kun, it is ten!"Hiroto counts the players that were gathered there.

"I've called someone to join us." Says Endou.

"And who is the one you're calling, Endou?" Kidou walks to them with Gouenji.

"Is it someone we used to play with before?" asks Gouenji.

"Unn… He is a great player—" But before Endou could finish his statement, someone comes behind the caravan.

"Do you talk about me, Endou-kun?" Asks a voice. Endou turns to that voice.

"Ah, you came faster than I expected, Aphrodi!" Says Endou before he runs to that long, golden-haired guy. He is wearing a white shirt with yellow sweater and grey pants.

Everyone is in shock!

"Aphrodi!"

"Afuro Terumi?!" It seems that Midorikawa and Hiroto are also shocked.

Gouenji comes to Aphrodi.

"Aphrodi, aren't you in Zeus Jr. High?" Asks Gouenji.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see your friendly match in Raimon and I came yesterday to Inazuma Town for vacation until a few hours ago, Endou-kun called me to help Fubuki-kun in Hokkaido and I agreed." Says Aphrodi.

"I see…" Gouenji looks at Endou's smiling face. "What a drastic choice you've made."

Aphrodi turns around to the players. "It's good to be with you guys. Please take care of me."

Everyone nodded, "Unn.."

"Tch, what a girlish guy we got in our team." Says Fudou.

"Well, as long as we're not bald." Tsunami teases Fudou. "Oy!"

"It's nice, Tsunami!" Says Sakuma as he is looking at Fudou's angry face.

"Well, everyone! LET'S GO, TO HOKKAIDO!" Says Endou as he points his finger at caravan.

"YEAH!"

The remaining players that are left at Raimon are looking at the moving caravan; they seem so sad.

Kurimatsu waves his hands to the caravan, "Have a safe trip, everyone..."

Someoka looks at Kurimatsu. Then, he says to himself, "Hope you are okay, Fubuki." Someoka fists his hands, "I'll be waiting here; I have faith in you…"

"Gouenji-san, please be safe."Toramaru looks at the caravan.

Haruna, Fuyuka and Aki are also waving their hands. "Heh…. Why we can't go with onii-chan and the others?" Asks Haruna. Aki smiles.

"We are Raimon's managers. We need to take care of Raimon's members. Just believe in them, Haruna-san." Says Aki.

"Aki-san is right, Haruna-san." Fuyuka cheers Haruna up as she was sad for being unable go there with her brother. Then, Haruna smiles. "I think I will have faith in onii-chan."

They are smiling at each other.

Natsumi looks at the back of the caravan that was fading away from their sight. "Are you sure about this, Kudou Kantoku? Why didn't you join them?" Asks Natsumi as she is walking beside Kudou.

"I've been ordered to be Raimon's coach. I've got no order about being their coach." He is referring to the players who are going to Hokkaido. Natsumi seems to be angry.

"What are you thinking, Kantoku? They need you just as they need everyone else!" Natsumi stares at Kudou. Kudou just looks at the young girl's eyes.

"Do you believe in them?" Asks Kudou to Natsumi.

"Eh?"

"It's because their teammates got hurt; they made their own decisions. Do you believe in them?" This time, it was Kudou who stares at Natsumi. Natsumi is determined.

"Of course I believe in them! I believe that they will clear all the paths that they will be going!" Says Natsumi.

"Then, just let it be. Just let Endou and the others do it. You believe in them, right?" Asks Kudou. Natsumi seems to understand the words. "I believe."

_**Meanwhile, in the caravan….**_

It seems so quiet. There are players looking out the windows, chatting and there is also someone who just sits and does nothing. They are all wearing the old Raimon uniform. Then, someone asks Endou.

"Endou-kun, did Atsuya-kun really come back?" Asks Aphrodi to Endou, who sits in front of him. Endou turns to his back, looking at Aphrodi.

"Actually, we don't know. Even his teammates can't really tell what happened to Fubuki." Says Endou. "I see…" Aphrodi looks outside the window.

"Atsuya, Atsuya… Who is Atsuya, actually?"

Members were looking at Fudou. He is sitting beside Sakuma.

"He is right. Who is Atsuya?" This time, it is Midorikawa who asks them.

Kazemaru and Tsunami looks at each other, and Tsunami tells Endou, "Oy, Endou… You're not telling them?"

"Midorikawa and the others who weren't fighting with us at the Aliea Gakuen's matches don't know anything about Atsuya." Says Kazemaru. Endou looks at them. "Eh?"

Gouenji-kun put his hand to his head, "Endou." Endou looks at Gouenji, who is sitting beside him.

"It seems that I forgot. Haha…"

Endou tells them everything about Fubuki: how they met him, how powerful "Eternal Blizzard" is, how they know about Atsuya, how Fubuki's heart was wavering, how he was hurting himself in matches with Hiroto, how he couldn't face soccer anymore, how he made his comeback; Endou tells them everything.

"That's why I was surprised when I saw him in our third match when I was still in Gemini Storm. I couldn't sense his threatening atmosphere like the other strikers always have. Then, after he got the ball, he seemed to become someone else, and I felt something powerful inside him. And he becomes more powerful and got a lot of strength and skills. Did you know about this Hiroto?" Asks Midorikawa after he finishes all his statements.

"Unn.. I know everything about him and Atsuya-kun. He once, when we were in Liocott Island, told me everything about himself, and I made a decision to help him by making a new hissatsu shoot with him, The Birth. Even I was shocked when I was fighting him when I was in The Genesis. He blocked my Ryuusei Blade with his own body and got injured. He and Atsuya-kun seemed to dislike Saginuma-kun so much when they were fighting him. Then, in our last match, Gouenji-kun kicked "Fire Tornado" to Fubuki-kun and he realized about his mistakes and changed to a new person. The question is what happened to him now?" Tells Hiroto. Sakuma and Fudou look at each other. "He's got two personalities?" Asks Sakuma.

"Unn..."Endou nods.

"During the match against Shin Teikoku, I tackled Someoka. Then, he came to me with anger and wanted to hit me. So, that is Atsuya, huh?" Asks Fudou.

"Yeah, Fubuki seems to like being with Someoka more than Someoka always being with him. Support him from his back…" Says Kidou.

"Then, why didn't you take Someoka, Kidou?" Asks Tsunami.

"It's for their sake. What would Someoka's reaction be if Fubuki's condition worsens? He would do anything for his friend. Then, Fubuki too, he doesn't want to hurt the others so, he won't accept any of Someoka's help."

"Now, just hope that he will be safe..." Aphrodi continues Kidou's speech.

* * *

_**The same dark room at Hakuren Jr. High**_

"Hanhh..hannh… What's wrong? Y-You guys are damn weak!" Says a deep voice that comes from Fubuki. It's seems that Kitami Ryuu is being pushed back by him.

"Ryuu-kun!" Oshiya Manbe comes to him. Oshiya is their former captain after Fubuki and before Kitami Ryuu. Ryuu stands even though it looks like his energy were drained.

"I'm okay. I'll save Fubuki-kun. I've been entrusted by him to be the captain for Hakuren and I will save him as his captain! I hope Inazuma Japan comes here fast…" Says Kitami Ryuu. He looks at Fubuki. His hair's spike is down, but whenever Ryuu comes and approach him, he is pushed back by his black, snow aura. The Fubuki-kun that been tied is not the same Fubuki-kun they used to be with. Ryuu comes to him and hold his shoulders.

"Fubuki-kun, please come back to yourself! To whom you used to be!" Ryuu is supporting him but Fubuki's blue, glowing eyes are staring at Ryuu and he pushed him back with his aura. "ARGGHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHA! You're WEAK! I want more! MORE!" Roars Fubuki and he stares at his teammates.

"Ryuu-kun!" They hold the unconscious Ryuu. Konko looks at Fubuki and walks in front of him.

"He is not our Fubuki-kun. He is someone else." Says Matoro Juka. She is also one of the girl members in Hakuren's team, with short blonde hair and she is wearing a black and white hat with a fox tail.

"Sorry, Fubuki-kun, you will be tied like this until Endou-kun comes." Says Konko; her tears are rolling. When they are about to go outside, they hear Fubuki falling to the floor.

_THUMP!_

"Fubuki-kun!"

Fubuki's aura is gone. He's panting more than before and looking at his teammates at the open door. Then he looks at unconscious Ryuu who has been supported by Hokada Tetsu, their goalkeeper. Hokada Tetsu is carrying Ryuu with his big body and his black eyes are looking at the fallen Fubuki.

The teammates look at him, and they begin to approach him.

"Stop!" Says Fubuki. The teammates stop from running to him. Fubuki is panting breathlessly.

"D-Don't come near t-to me...hanh...hannhh… Please, tell Ryuu-kun...hanh….I-I'm sorry... K-Konko-chan, I'm sorry...Everyone, I'm s-sorry…hanh..hannnhh…errrghhhh…" He is extremely in pain.

FUBUKI-KUN!

* * *

_**Chapter 3 Preview :**_

_**Endou and the others have arrived at Hakuren… They look at Fubuki's condition at that dark room. Then, that guy, Atsuya comes and wants to have a match against Endou and his team, alone. It's not the same Atsuya they used to know. What will Endou do? What will Hakuren do? Can Fubuki be saved by them? Will Shirou and Atsuya play like they always do?**_

_**And someone will come and support them as their coach. Who is it?**_

_Wait for chapter 3 to be updated._

_Atesazuya : Fubuki was in pain.. I can imagine it.. UWAAA! Why I must do this even though I'm also becoming excited about it.. I even made Aphrodi become a part of the team.._

_And it will be the Saviour Team… YOSH!_

_**Beta : AniMa17**  
_


	3. Chapter 3 The Melting Snow

Chapter 3 : The Melting Snow

_Endou recruited Aphrodi to be a part of his team going to Hokkaido. Endou told them everything about Fubuki. But, now it's not the same. Fubuki's aura is not from Atsuya. It's totally different and his eyes become glowing light blue. What's happened to him? What's more, there is someone to be their coach instead of Kudou. Who is it?_

* * *

_**Flashback from the time Fubuki and Hiroto in Liocott Island…**_

On a cold, dark night, Fubuki and Hiroto are sitting at a grassfield with a soccer ball between them. The winds come and tousle a bit of their hair.

"Look at the bright star. Every single one of them shines brightly, makes them all look the same, perfect." Says Hiroto while pointing his hand to the sky.

"Perfect….Reminds me of Atsuya. The wind blew inside my heart, making it empty, alone, with no one…" Says Fubuki, with his hair covering his eyes. Hiroto looks at him, "What do you mean, Fubuki-kun?"

"Hiroto-kun… Why?" Asks Fubuki to him. Hiroto just listens.

He puts his hands up to the sky and then to his chest.

"Why, even though Atsuya's soul was merged inside of me, is my body becoming heavier than before? Atsuya was always using my body, but now, after he had gone, why is my body becoming heavy and my heart becoming empty?" Says Fubuki while holding his chest tightly.

"Fubuki-kun…" Hiroto comes to him and hugs him. "It's okay, I'm always here… If you get lonely, just call for me. I'll come for you."

Fubuki becomes silent, and Hiroto looks at his eyes; they are dark. His eyes have no light. "Fubuki-kun!"

"Atsuya is here…. I'm glad he is here…" Says Fubuki, smiling. He is staring at Hiroto. His eyes change to blue and they are glowing.

"What do you mean, Fubuki-kun? Fubuki-kun!" Hiroto holds his shoulder and calls out his name but Fubuki doesn't seem to hear any of it. Something inside him also calls for him,

"Oi! Shirou! Get a hold of yourself! Shirou! Onii-san!"

_Onii-san!_

Fubuki's eyes close and he falls on Hiroto's lap. Hiroto is shaking him, "Fubuki-kun, what's wrong? Fubuki-kun!"

* * *

_**The present time, in the caravan…**_

"Oy, Hiroto!" Hiroto is shocked. He looks at his side; Midorikawa's face is in front of him.

"Mi-Midorikawa-kun?" It seems that Endou is at his back, "Endou has been calling for you, haven't you heard? What have you been doing? Daydreaming?" Says Midorikawa.

"Are you okay, Hiroto? Asks Endou.

"E-Endou-kun, I'm okay, sorry, maybe I was half-asleep. What's wrong, Endou-kun? " Hiroto can't tell them about those conversations between him and Fubuki. It's because Fubuki seems to have forgotten all that happened between them at that night and when Hiroto asks him, it seems that he doesn't know anything about their meeting.

"Ah, get ready, Hiroto. We will arrive in a few minutes." Says Endou. It's been a day, and they have a campfire at the side of an onsen, the one Raimon once came to before going to Hakuren when they needed to take Fubuki with them for Aliea Gakuen's match.

_HACHOOOO!_

"I-It's cold…" Tsunami is shivering. He takes a few blankets and warms himself. Kazemaru helps him, "As expected, someone from the hot area really can't be mixed in with those cold ones."

"I will get used to this cold. Hachoo!"

Kidou takes a look at Tsunami and then, to Gouenji, "It makes me remember; Fubuki is really not used to the very hot places, is he?"

Gouenji smiles and looks back at Kidou, "Yeah, when we played against Desert Lion, he was complaining about how hot it was and he collapsed after making a few shoots."

"Yeah, he also kept complaining about the heat when we were in Okinawa." Says Kazemaru to the shivering Tsunami.

At the windows, they can see Hakuren Jr. High's building. They are just looking at it as they come inside the school's ground. Hakuren's team is waiting for them at the front school's building. Inazuma Caravan stops in front of them. Endou walks out from the caravan and Araya Konko is running to him, "Endou-kun!"

Endou and the others are shocked. "Araya?" Araya is hugging him with tears, "I-I'm glad you came…" Endou hugs her back.

Kidou is walking to Hakuren's team; they've been covered with a gloomy aura. "So, will you tell us the situation?"

The teammates are looking at each other, and then, a guy with a dark blue-greenish hair with twin snowy hair at his top walks in front of Kidou and Raimon's new team. "Fubuki-kun becomes weird. We've tied him in his own room; even so, he is able to hurt our captain with his aura."

"Aura? What do you mean?" Asks Sakuma.

"What Retsuto-kun means is Fubuki-kun is able to make the atmosphere around him change to his pace and makes it looks like his own field." Says the guy with a light blue hat and wears black sunglasses, Mabuka Shouji.

"He makes Ryuu-kun hurt." Says the brown-haired guy with the big earmuffs and wears a yellow goggles, Iya Mafuru.

"The old Fubuki-kun would not hurt the others…" Says Aphrodi to himself.

"Ah, you're right, Aphrodi. Fubuki would not hurt the others…" Says Gouenji to Aphrodi.

"Gouenji…"

Endou asks Araya, "Araya, will you guys lead us to Fubuki?" Araya wipes her tears and looks up to Endou and nods. "Unn…"

As they are starting to walk into the school's building, they hear a car run to them at a very high speed and then, the car suddenly stops in front of them. They were shocked.

"Owaaaaahhhh!" Tsunami screams.

Midorikaw is hiding behind Hiroto's back. "Whoa, who's the one crazy enough to drive and hit us?"

They are looking at the red, sport car as the driver opens the door.

_Ktakkk!_

A woman with long, black hair comes out from the car. She turns to Endou and all of his teammates.

"Who do you think I am, Ryuuji?" Says that woman. The whole team recognizes her; they know her. She is…she is…..

"Hitomiko-neesan?!" Hiroto and Midorikawa are in a shocked state. It was their guardian from Sun Garden and Raimon's former coach after Hibiki, Kira Hitomiko. She walks to Hiroto and Midorikawa and pats their heads.

"N-Neesan…" Hiroto and Midorikawa are looking at each other.

"Hi-Hitomiko kantoku? What brings you here?" Asks Endou as he is surprised to see his former coach standing in front of him. Hitomiko is smiling.

"I've got a call from Kudou-san about you guys and Fubuki-kun. He asked me to accompany you as he said that I'm the most suitable for this thing." Says Hitomiko.

Kidou looks at her, "Ah, of course… You're also the one who knows about Fubuki more than us, kantoku, that's why Kudou kantoku said to me that he was going to let someone handle this matter."

Hitomiko just smiles.

_**FLASHBACK….**_

_Yozora ni matataku hoshitachi…._

_Tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki…._

_Taisetsu na egao no tame ni…._

_Kibou wo egaku….Ryuusei ni nare…._

"Yes, I'm coming!" Hitomiko runs with her wet hair and takes her ringing phone (Hiroto sings for her, Starline and she make it as her ringtone, LOL).

She is just wearing a green towel as she runs from the bathroom, postponing her bath.

Then, she clicks at her phone and puts it at her ear. "Hello, I am Kira Hitomiko," Then someone replies, "Hitomiko , I am Kudou, Raimon's coach… I want to ask you a favour." Tells Kudou.

"Kudou-san? I will, but what is it?" She asks. Kudou tells her and after Hitomiko hears about Fubuki's situation, she agrees to help Endou.

Kudou and Hitomiko cut off their chat. Kudou puts his phone to his jacket's pocket. Then, someone knocks at his office door.

"Come in."

The door opens, and it's Kidou. Kidou walks to him. "Why don't you join us ,Kudou kantoku? We need you."

Kudou just looks outside his office's window. "You don't need me….." Says Kudou.

Kidou waves his hand and makes his cape fly for a while. "It's not true, kantoku. We need you to guide us."

Kudou turns his eyes to Kidou and winds blow some of his hair. "You do not need me, I'm not suited for this stuff…. But, someone will…" He says to Kidou. Kidou clinched his teeth. "What do you mean, kantoku?!"

Kudou points his finger to the field. "Don't you think this is the time you need to go? Endou was searching for you.." Kidou clenches his fist and walks out to the door. Then, he heard Kudou say, "Don't worry, I let someone much better than me handle this matter…."

Kidou stops and after he hears that, he continues to walk to the field.

_**END FLASHBACK….**_

"So, you've known about this and you didn't tell me?" Says Endou with his puppy eyes to a blushing Kidou . "I-It's not that I knew that it was going to be Hitomiko kantoku… A-anyway, you're the one who's not telling me that, Aphrodi will be the one who was coming with us…"

Endou pinches Kidou's cheek, "How meanie!"

Kidou cries, "A-Aooowwwww! Endou, STOP IT!" Gouenji comes from Endou's back and holds Endou's hand. "Endou, this isn't time for this." Says Gouenji, with a serious face.

"A-ah… Okay… Sorry…." Says Endou when he looks at Gouenji's angry face.

Once again, Endou asks Araya to lead them to Fubuki's room and they start walking inside the building. Inside, they can see many pictures of the Hakuren team together with Fubuki.

Then, they reach the third floor and walk to the room 3-09.

Araya knocks on the door and opens it. "Fubuki-kun… I've brought Endou and Raimon…"

Gouenji, Endou and Hiroto take steps in to the room. They can see someone gasping and tied to the floor. The room is in a mess, and Fubuki is lying at the floor. He looks up with his sweaty face. His hair covers his eyes and they only can see his panting mouth.

"Hanh..hah..hah…E-Endou-kun..Everyone…." Says Fubuki with a weak tone.

Kazemaru runs to him. "Fubuki! Are you alright?"

"Kazemaru-kun! Don't go near him!" Oshiya warns him but Kazemaru doesn't hear any of it; he just wants to go to Fubuki.

Then, at the same time, Fubuki smirks and a black and snowy aura comes from him and throws Kazemaru back to Raimon. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Kazemaru!" Endou catches Kazemaru from his back and Kazemaru puts his hand to his head.

"Oww… What was that?" He asks.

"It's Fubuki-kun; he becomes someone else…" Says Matoro.

"Someone else?" Aphrodi clinches his teeth and runs to Fubuki. "Aphrodi" Cries Endou.

"You guys are so damn weak….." Says Fubuki as he throws Aphrodi back to Tsunami and Sakuma by his aura.

"Are you okay, Aphrodi?" Asks Sakuma. "Yeah, I am okay but he is so powerful."Aphrodi replies and they look at Fubuki.

Fubuki tries to stand up with his hands and feet tied. He leans by the wall and Raimon and Hakuren's team are just looking at him. Then, he looks at them; they are in shock. Fubuki's eyes become blue and they glow.

"It was the same as the time at Liocott Island…" Says Hiroto to himself.

"He is not Shirou or Atsuya. He is someone else; Atsuya's eyes become orange and their natural eye colour is grey but this—" Gouenji tells them but is interrupted by Fubuki, "I'm Fubuki… HAHAHA… I am Fubuki Shirou…." Says Fubuki to Gouenji.

Hitomiko walks in front of Fubuki, "Fubuki Shirou-kun, Atsuya-kun…What's happened to you? Tell us."

Fubuki laughs and releases his aura to Hitomiko, who stands and crosses her arms to protect herself but then she sees two figures standing in front of her and being pushed back.

"Hiroto, Ryuuji!" Cried Hitomiko to the persons who saved her.

Fudou and Gouenji help Hiroto and Midorikawa stand. "F-Fubuki-kun…"

They just stand there at the door, looking at Fubuki.

"What's wrong with me? There is nothing wrong with me!" Says Fubuki, laughing.

Endou takes a soccer ball from his bag and shows it to Fubuki, "Fubuki, don't you remember us? We've been playing soccer together for a whole time."

Fubuki looks at the soccer ball and then to Raimon and Hakuren.

"Ah, soccer….I know you guys…You guys play soccer together with me..." Says Fubuki in a soft tone.

Endou asks him, "Then, why? Why are you becoming like this, Fubu—"

"Let's play soccer…. You guys versus me…" Fubuki interrupts Endou's question, wanting them to have a match with him.

"Fubuki… Why? We don't have any reason to fight you..." Says Kidou. Fubuki looks at Kidou, "Why? It's simple. Because I want it. Give me some entertainment, I want more and more! Ah—" Suddenly he kneels down and pants.

"Fubuki!" Kidou is about to walk a step ahead before he hears Fubuki say something more.

"S-Sakka Yarouze….." Fubuki's pale face is looking at Endou, who sighs. "If that's what you want, you'll get it."

"Endou! We need to think this through and–" Gouenji is shocked and tries to talk to Endou to reconsider his agreement. But Endou doesn't want to hear any of it and he points his finger to Fubuki, "But in one condition: if we win, you need to tell us your problems and together, we solve it."

Fubuki makes an evil smile, "Ah, okay then…"

Hitomiko feels something is wrong about Fubuki but she has to agree about a match with him. Maybe they will know something about his mystery. She has serious eyes in her face, "I'll do this for Fubuki-kun's sake… I owe him once…"

* * *

_**Chapter 4 Preview :**_

_**They don't know whether the Fubuki they fight is Shirou or Atsuya. They seem really different. And Fubuki is now running to the forest after having a match with Endou's team. What exactly happened to him?**_

Atesazuya : I'm sorry.. Even though I said that their match will be in this chapter, I needed to replace it to the next chapter. Thanks for the support and please review so I can do better for the next time…

**Beta : AniMa17**


	4. Chapter 4 The Blizzard

Chapter 4 : The Blizzard

They have met Fubuki and his condition had become worse. Fubuki asked for a match between Raimon and him. Endou agreed and the fight will be at Hakuren's field.

* * *

_**Hakuren's soccer field**_

Endou looks at Fubuki at the center of the field. He is panting and yet, he wants a match against Raimon. Hiroto, as a midfielder, he turns to his back and tells Endou, "Endou-kun, focus on this match. We need to take back Fubuki-kun."

Endou nods and he claps his hands, "Minna! Sakka Yarouze!"

Everyone in the team nods.

Gouenji-kun just stares at Fubuki, "Do you really want to do this, Fubuki? You're playing alone without your teammates."

Fubuki doesn't want to be in Hakuren's team; he wants to win this match alone.

_**Flashback….**_

"Get ready… I want some entertainment…" Says Fubuki, panting. Midorikawa looks at him, "We will get you back."

Fubuki just stares at Midorikawa's eyes, "Really? Heh." He sighs.

The Hakuren team quickly unties the ropes that they used to tie Fubuki.

One of his teammates, Hyoujou Retsuto, make a request to Fubuki, "Let us fight along with you too, Fubuki-kun."

Fubuki looks at him, annoyed, "You guys are just a burden. Don't ever stand in my way, you scum!"

"Fubuki-kun!" The Hakuren team is shocked. They never ever thought Fubuki will say that to them. Araya Konko and Matoro Juka are crying; Fubuki called them 'SCUM'! Not in a million years would Fubuki nor Atsuya say that.

Endou walks to him, "What do you mean, you're fighting us, _alone_?" Asks Endou to Fubuki.

"You heard that, right?"

"But you need them, your teammates!"

Fubuki is smirking, "They are good as scum!"

Kazemaru runs forward, "They are not, Fubuki! They are your teammates, your family! You—"

"Play soccer now…. I don't want to waste any time here." His blue, glowing eyes just stare at Endou and Kazemaru.

"Fine! We do it now!"

_**End Flashback…..**_

Fubuki VS Raimon, 0-0. The match is about to start.

Raimon:

Endou Mamoru – GK

Tsunami Jousuke – DF

Sakuma Jirou – DF

Midorikawa Ryuuji – DF

Fudou Akio – DF

Kiyama Hiroto – MD

Afuro Terumi – MD

Kidou Yuuto – MD

Gouenji Shuuya – FW

Kazemaru Ichirouta – FW

_PREEEETTTTTT!_

The whistle is blown.

Kazemaru makes a short pass to the ace striker, Gouenji. He is running forward to Fubuki, "FUBUKI!"

Kidou yells from behind, "Gouenji, we need a plan. Don't make any reckless moves!"

Fubuki grins, "I'll let you taste the Hell Of Ice!" He slides in front of Gouenji and jumps in the air. He spins a few times and his black snowy aura comes from his body, "ICE GROUND!"

Gouenji is trapped by the ice and Fubuki gets the ball smoothly with chest, "What? His old hissatsu?" Gouenji is in shock.

Fubuki charges forward with the ball. He gets through the forwards and the midfielders. Kidou turns his head to Fubuki, "Defense! Stop him!" He orders the defense.

Tsunami slides to tackle Fubuki, but Fubuki jumps and Tsunami is passed through. When he reaches the ground, he can see Fudou and Sakuma trying to get the ball from him, "Let's see if you can."

"Midorikawa, now!" A shadow comes from behind. Fubuki turns to his back and he can see Midorikawa's smirk, "Now, taste my new hissatsu technique,"

For a second, all the backgrounds become pitch black and there are only the two of them, Fubuki and Midorikawa, who is coming from his back. Suddenly, the background changes to a huge planet with Midorikawa as the center. There are a lot of meteors surrounding them like a ring. And without his awareness, Hiroto comes sliding from one of the meteors and takes the ball from his leg,

"JUPITER'S ROUTE!" Midorikawa and Hiroto shout out their new hissatsu's name.

"Good job Hiroto, Midorikawa!" Yells Endou from the goalpost.

Kidou gets the ball from Hiroto, "Using Midorikawa as the distraction while you secretly jump from nowhere and take the ball. It's a good combination." Says he.

Fubuki is shocked and he tries to take back the ball that has been passed to Kidou. In the blink of an eye, Fubuki is now in front of Kidou. Kidou passes the ball to Aphrodi. He raises his hand up and, "PLAKK!"

"HEAVEN'S TIME!"

All things and people around him freeze. Aphrodi slowly walks and passes Fubuki. And without his awareness, something like a shadow comes from Fubuki's back and walks in front of Aphrodi.

Aphrodi stops and he is very shocked to see that person in front of him. What's the meaning of this? It was the young Fubuki Shirou. He is wearing blue clothes and there is something wrong with his appearance, he is bleeding from head to toe. He is staring at Aphrodi.

"F-Fubuki-kun?" His eyes can't believe it. Isn't Fubuki at his back, frozen because of Heaven's Time, but who is he? The small Fubuki just smiles and disappears. Suddenly, the ball is taken by Fubuki. Aphrodi becomes confused.

"What? How?" He asks himself about that small Fubuki and how Fubuki managed to get that ball from him.

"Aphrodi! What are you doing?" Kazemaru yells from behind.

"Kazemaru? Tsk!" Aphrodi clinches his teeth and runs back to defense line.

Endou orders the defense to protect the goal. Sakuma and Tsunami try to steal the ball from Fubuki but fail. Midorikawa and Fudou stand in front of the goalpost.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Fubuki kicks the ball and makes it float in the air for a while and makes it freeze in a cube of ice with a black, snowy aura, "Blow them over!"

He jumps and spins in the air and kick the ball, "ETERNAL BLIZZARD!"

"You can't get away with this." Fudou quickly crosses his leg with Midorikawa and tries to stop Fubuki's shoot.

"Don't get in my way! OWWWAAHHHHH!" The ball's spin becomes more powerful. It breaks those defenses and heads straight for the goal. Endou is ready to take any shoot from him.

"Fubuki, please wake up. IJIGEN THE HAN-" Endou is flying and ready to punch the ground and make an aura shield to protect the goal, but the ball was too fast.

"Tskkk! BAKUNETSU PUNCH!" Endou punch the ball. He punches and punches and punches, but the shoot is just too powerful. It hits Endou and goal, Fubuki gets 1 score.

Gouenji and the others run quickly to Endou. Gouenji and Tsunami help him stand up, "Endou, are you okay?" Endou looks at his gloves, "What power.. It's different than the usual Eternal Blizzard."

Fudou looks at Endou, "We need to quickly get a score again; if we just let him do whatever he wants, those powerful shoots will land on this goal again for sure." Endou is surprised, "Fudou.."

Hiroto comes forward but his eyes are looking at the opposite's field, "I don't think he can make Eternal Blizzard anymore, Endou-kun.." Everyone just tails Hiroto's eyes that are staring at Fubuki. They can see Fubuki is holding his chest and panting like it hurts; something is stabbing from inside.

"Fubuki…. What happened to you actually? Don't you believe us?" Gouenji clinches his teeth.

* * *

"It hurts…I can't stand it any longer.. It really hurts…"

A voice comes from a black room.. Someone is hugging himself and he is really in pain.

"Onii-san! Please hold on.. I'm here.. Please don't go!"

Someone is hugging that person.

"Aaa-aahh..ahh..I-It hurts…."

"Onii-san!"

"H-Help me….Help me..aa-ahh… Atsuya…..

* * *

_Thump!_

Something inside Fubuki is snapping. He kneels down and tries to catch his breath. He tightly holds his chest, "Errggghhhh…Aaaahhhhh…"

Aphrodi is shocked, " Endou-kun, Fubuki-kun is worsening. We need to send him to a hospital."

"What?" Endou looks at Fubuki. Really, it is worsening. Kazemaru, Hiroto, Aphrodi and Tsunami quickly run to Fubuki, "FUBUKI!"

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!" Fubuki's black aura comes again from his body, this time it's 3 times more powerful. The aura covers the whole field like a hurricane. Gouenji can see Fubuki is standing up and walking away from the field. While covering his head, he walks to the shadow, "FUBUKI!" But the hurricane is very powerful and pushes Gouenji even further from Fubuki.

The whole players can barely even walk or stand. They kneel down while covering their heads. Midorikawa stands up, "I can't let it end like this. The predator doesn't run away before they snatch their prey." Midorikawa slowly walks into the huge hurricane and he begins to pick up speed, "LIGHTNING ACCEL!"

His lightning speed overcomes those winds and becomes close to Fubuki's back. Unfortunately, Fubuki is staring him with his blue, glowing eyes and makes an even more powerful aura and blows Midorikawa away, "Not so fast!" Midorikawa throws something at Fubuki's back before he is blown off from the field.

After a while, the hurricane stops. Endou put his hands down and takes a look at the field. It is in a huge mess.

"Fubuki-kun is GONE!" Someone cries. It's Araya Konko. "What?!" Endou turns his head to the opposing field. Fubuki _is_ gone.

The whole team and their coach are shocked. Gouenji looks down, at the pure, white snow, "Fubuki..". Hiroto and Aphrodi can't believe it, Fubuki is gone. He was in front of their eyes and now, disappeared.

FUBUKI!

Someone with Hakuren's soccer uniform and with the number 9 on his back is walking slowly between big trees. His silver hair is down and covering his eyes. He is panting while his right hand is holding his own chest. He walks away, from the field to the unknown forest. Fubuki Shirou doesn't turn his back, and just walks away, slowly.

* * *

_**Chapter 5 Preview : Raimon tries to find Fubuki using Midorikawa's new invention: a tracking gadget. Hitomiko leaves the team to find information about Fubuki because Natsumi is currently working as the manager for Raimon Soccer Club, and Endou doesn't want her to bear any heavy burden again. Will they manage to find Fubuki and reveal his secrets?**_

A note from the author.

Hi.. Sorry for the late updates. Currently, I'm very busy right now.

Thanks a lot for you all that support me. Akari-chan, Hikari-chan, Tsurara-chan, and the others.. Yeah, you guys really make my spirits blaze like a FIRE! Gouenji's FIRE!

**Beta : AniMa17**


End file.
